Viens sur moi, je pourrais te dire
by DonnyLikesYou
Summary: Une mystérieuse lettre d'amour va rendre la vie de Mitobe et de Koganei un peu plus palpitante en les mettant dans la peau de détectives de l'extrême. Qui est l'admiratrice secrète du joueur de Seirin ?
1. Que je ne vis que par ton sourire

L'été était là ; et qui disait été, disait grandes vacances proches. L'air était chaud dès le matin, mais pas encore au point d'être insupportable. Un rayon de soleil dans son œil l'ayant réveillé, Mitobe se leva. Il était l'heure de préparer le petit déjeuner pour toute sa fratrie, incapables de se faire à manger seuls, alors que la plupart avaient atteint un âge où il semblait raisonnable d'être capable de se faire griller un œuf ou cuire du riz. Mitobe soupira ; certains jours cela le fatiguait d'avance de devoir gérer tous ses frères et sœurs même si il les aimait énormément. Mais comme il était l'ainé et qu'il avait le caractère le plus doux et gentil qui soit, il ne se plaignait jamais. Enfilant un bas de jogging - c'était le week-end, il était tranquille - et une sublime paire de tongs qui trainaient dans le coin, il descendit à la cuisine. Une bonne surprise l'attendait ; ses frères et sœurs avaient su se débrouiller et ils étaient en train de préparer le petit-déjeuner dans un bel élan commun.

« Alors ça c'est pas banal. » songea le joueur de Seirin en s'installant à table, ravi. Ce genre d'évènements étant inattendu, Mitobe paria que cette journée allait être riche en rebondissements. Il allait peut-être même neiger.

Plus tard, toutes ses tâches ménagères accomplies, Mitobe flemmarda jusqu'à l'heure de l'entrainement du samedi, qui promettait d'être épuisant, en feuilletant des mangas prêtés par Koganei, qu'il devait retrouver comme à son habitude sur le chemin les menant au lycée. À 14h02, ils avaient rejoint le reste de l'équipe ; ils s'étaient changés en vitesse, étant arrivés en retard après avoir perdu du temps à jouer avec des chats sur le chemin. Mitobe avait fourré ses habits dans son casier sans prendre le temps de les ranger, Koganei s'était contenté de les jeter sur le banc des vestiaires. Riko leur avait fait peur en prévenant que quiconque arriverait en retard aux entrainements aurait un gage ; il leur fallait travailler dur pour réussir leurs prochains matchs.

Leur entrainement fut, comme prévu, difficile mais toujours aussi intéressant ; Mitobe était toujours ébahi de la puissance combinée de Kuroko et Kagami qui leur permettait de gagner en puissance et leur avaient fait vivre des matchs passionnant. Loin d'être jaloux, il adorait le fait de pouvoir ressentir autant d'adrénaline à chaque fois ; à défaut de jouer, il était fier d'encourager son équipe. Il se rendait bien compte qu'il n'était pas de taille face aux rookies, ni même face à Teppei, Izuki et Hyuuga. Cela le déprimait par moments, parce que dans son cas, seul sa grande taille l'aidait à être efficace par moments, mais il s'en remettait assez vite. Son optimisme était assez fort. Et puis, il aurait pu être à la place de Tsuchida… Son ami n'était sur le terrain que lors des entraînements, mais cela ne le dérangeait pas le moindre du monde, les autres joueurs le jalousant malgré tout du fait qu'il soit le seul de l'équipe à être en couple. C'était sa petite victoire personnelle sur le reste des autres joueurs de l'équipe, bourrés d'hormones et de curiosité. Aucun n'avait encore eu de relation sérieuse, et certains ne semblaient même pas s'y intéresser pour le moment - comme Kagami, bien trop occupé à trainer sur les terrains de basket la nuit et Kuroko, beaucoup trop à l'ouest dans tout ce qui touchait à autre chose que le basket.

Mitobe et Koganei, eux, étaient bien plus curieux. Enfin, surtout Koganei, qui n'avait aucune honte à en discuter avec les autres joueurs et à mater des filles lorsque l'occasion s'en présentait. Étant bien plus timide, Mitobe se contentait d'écouter les histoires des uns et des autres, récoltant le plus d'informations possibles. Malheureusement, personne n'avait beaucoup d'anecdotes -croustillantes- à raconter, sauf Tsuchida, même si le bougre restait assez évasif sur ce qu'il faisait avec sa copine, malgré les questions diverses et variées qui pouvait fleurir dans l'esprit des jeunes gens. Mitobe et son ami pouvait passer beaucoup de temps à discuter de ce sujet, du genre comment c'est d'embrasser une fille ou même de sortir avec une fille, avant toute chose. Et que faire après ? Tant de questions sans réponses que les deux joueurs avaient prévu de poser à Tsuchida lorsque l'occasion se présenterait. Rien de tel qu'un témoignage en direct pour se faire une idée de la chose.

À la fin de l'entrainement, pour les punir de leurs deux minutes de retard, Riko demanda à Mitobe et Koganei de rester pour ranger la salle tandis que les autres joueurs partaient sur une dernière blague, hilarante comme toujours dans l'esprit de Mitobe, bien trop bon public, d'Izuki.

Il leur restait deux semaines de cours avant les vacances d'été que les joueurs de Seirin avaient prévu de consacrer à un entrainement intensif dans un camp gardé secret par Riko. Ça sentait le plan louche à plein nez, mais cela faisait des vacances à moindre coût entre amis. Personne n'avait osé refuser, trop heureux d'avoir une bonne occasion de voyager et de s'améliorer (et de questionner Tsuchida tant qu'à faire).

Parti pour se changer, une fois le terrain nettoyé, Mitobe ouvrit son casier.

Ramassant la pile d'habits qui était tombée à ses pieds, punition pour les avoir précédemment fourrés en boule dans ledit casier à cause de son retard, il eut la surprise de découvrir une enveloppe fermée par un autocollant fleuri dissimulée dans un repli de son jogging - il avait eu la flemme de mettre un vrai pantalon pour sortir de chez lui, et puis ce jogging lui allait finalement plutôt bien - tentait-il de se persuader. En ramassant la lettre, il eut la surprise de sentir un délicat parfum s'en dégager. Assez fleuri, avec des notes d'agrumes peut-être - pas l'effluve préférée du joueur de Seirin, mais pas désagréable pour autant.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? C'est quoi ça ? »

Voyant que son ami était encore plus silencieux qu'à son habitude, Koganei, qui avait à moitié fini de se changer, arriva torse nu vers son ami et se colla contre son épaule pour lire avec lui, non sans ajouter un « Oh oh, une déclaration amoureuse ? » assorti d'un petit rire d'excitation. Mitobe décacheta l'enveloppe, non sans montrer en souriant la fleur qui la fermait, et sorti la lettre, soigneusement pliée en 4, tandis que des pétales de cerisier s'échappaient et voletaient doucement jusqu'au sol.

« Voilà qui est assez cliché », jugea Koganei - ce que Mitobe approuva d'un hochement de tête - avant qu'ils ne se lancent dans la lecture des mots roses qui ornaient la page, rose elle aussi.

* * *

Mitobe-kun (oserais-je un jour écrire ton prénom ?),

Je t'observe, le cœur battant, depuis longtemps,

Dans la cour et les couloirs du lycée,

Ou lors des matchs, sur le terrain...

Dès le début, j'ai été totalement subjuguée

Par tes immenses…

Mais délicates mains

Ta grande taille de mannequin et tes mollets musclés...

Tout ton corps est taillé pour le basket

Et pour bien d'autres sports j'espère...

Lorsque je te vois, mon cœur est en fête,

Je suis prête à tout pour te plaire.

Cela fait deux ans maintenant,

Que chaque jour tu m'éblouis

Que je suis prête à tout

Pour voir ton regard bienveillant et ton sourire si doux.

Je rêve de m'envelopper dans ton silence

Et je nous vois déjà,

Toi me préparant de délicieux petits plats

Et moi me prélassant sur ton lit…

* * *

Un petit cœur terminait la lettre - d'autres étaient éparpillés partout sur la feuille, assortis de pâquerettes mal dessinées. Classe. Pas de prénom, pas de signature, exception faite des multiples dessins. Koganei et Mitobe échangèrent un long regard plein de questions. Ils relurent le texte plusieurs fois, et Koganei fut le premier à briser le silence - bien évidemment.

«Voilà une sacré histoire ! Je me demande qui est ton admiratrice secrète... ?»

Mitobe ne savait pas quoi répondre, ni même comment réagir. En découvrant la lettre, son cœur avait fait un bond dans sa poitrine ; il n'avait encore jamais reçu de déclaration d'amour, et surtout rien d'aussi explicite. La plupart du temps, il semblait être plutôt transparent et les filles n'avaient pas l'air de lui prêter beaucoup d'attention - la réciproque étant également vraie, il ne les regardait pas non plus. Si il avait prêté plus d'attention à ce qui se passait autour de lui, aurait-il remarqué cette mystérieuse admiratrice, dissimulée derrière les rangées de casier, fouillant dans ses affaires, sentant ses habits de sport, volant ses chaussettes ? Voilà qui était excitant, quoiqu'un peu bizarre, et il était ravi de mettre un peu d'action dans sa vie.

D'un commun d'accord, Mitobe et Koganei avaient filé chez ce dernier pour convenir de la marche à suivre et discuter dans un endroit un peu plus accueillant que les vestiaires du lycée. Installés sur la terrasse avec des glaces à l'eau, pour se donner l'impression qu'il faisait une chaleur écrasante et que l'été était bel et bien là, ils relurent une énième fois le poème. Koganei était étrangement surexcité par cette lettre, et échafaudait déjà des plans d'avenir radieux pour son ami et celle qu'il avait déjà surnommée, avec beaucoup de goût et d'originalité, «la mystérieuse admiratrice». Ils listèrent tout ce qu'ils savaient de l'auteur(e) présumé(e) de la lettre :

1) Du rose, des cœurs, des fleurs, du parfum sucré. De toute évidence c'était une fille, et qui devait lire beaucoup de shojos et de romans à l'eau de rose. Et elle devait aimer écrire des poèmes, mais si elle n'était pas vraiment douée pour ça les rimes n'étaient pas exceptionnelles et les vers mal organisés – pourquoi diable avaient-ils noté ça ? Cela n'aidait guère l'enquête, songea Mitobe en rayant la dernière phrase.

2) Elle l'observait depuis deux ans, selon ses propres dires : elle devait donc être en deuxième ou en troisième année, même si la deuxième année leur semblait plus plausible selon la simple idée reçue que les filles ne s'intéressent pas aux garçons plus jeunes. Ou alors, la femme du concierge avait sérieusement craqué sur son physique de rêve.

3) En parlant de physique, elle devait être totalement sous le charme pour le détailler à ce point. Et l'avoir beaucoup suivi pour savoir qu'il ne parlait pas et qu'il était doué en cuisine… Ce dernier point était d'ailleurs surprenant, ils avaient eu quelques cours de cuisine mais les élèves des autres classes n'avaient pas les cours en même temps qu'eux.

4) Elle semblait également très à l'aise avec sa sexualité puisque les deux joueurs pensaient deviner un subtil rentre-dedans à base de « d'autres sports » et « dans ton lit ». Mitobe était assez gêné à cette idée, puisqu'il ne connaissait pas grand chose au sujet. Et puis les filles, dans sa tête, ne faisaient pas ça de façon aussi directe, non ? Et puis, ON NE S'INVITE PAS DANS LE LIT DES GENS COMME CA.

«Pourquoi tu l'as écrit aussi gros, ça prend toute la place sur la feuille… », fit remarquer Koganei.

A ce point de l'enquête, Mitobe commençait à craindre légèrement pour sa sécurité, de peur de retrouver une inconnue en petite tenue se roulant dans son lit en lui réclamant des sushis faits maisons. Heureusement, le reste du poème tempérait un peu les déclarations enflammées et étaient un peu plus mignonnes, ce qui était un peu plus rassurant que l'idée de rentrer un soir pour découvrir une fille chez soi.

5) Les vacances d'été étaient dans deux semaines, ils devraient mener l'enquête assez vite si ils voulaient découvrir l'identité de cette personne…

6) Pour la découvrir, ils allaient devoir surveiller attentivement leur environnement. La fille n'avait pas indiqué qu'elle était dans leur classe, et rien ne le laissait penser. Elle disait le regarder dans les couloirs et lors des matchs, pas dans la salle de cours. Elle devait donc être dans la classe de Hyuuga ou d'Izuki. Ils pourraient les mettre à contribution.

A ce point de l'enquête, ils se sentaient comme Sherlock Holmes accompagné de son fidèle Watson, persuadés d'être sur une bonne piste pour leur enquête, et continuèrent encore leur liste, pour ne rien oublier.

7) Le parfum sur la lettre. Il fallait s'en souvenir pour renifler discrètement les filles qui passeraient. Sur ce point, Mitobe était sceptique - il est très dur de sentir sans se faire prendre. L'imagination de Koganei s'emballa un instant, et il imagina son ami, reniflant bruyamment les lycéennes qui auraient le malheur de croiser son chemin, allant jusqu'à les poursuivre dans le couloir pour les bloquer dans un coin avant de fourrer son nez dans leur cou, pour finalement repartir avec un regard dédaigneux en cas d'échec. Une fois leur fou rire calmé, ils écrivirent la dernière étape du plan.

8) Se procurer la liste des élèves de deuxième année, pour pouvoir travailler par élimination, tel une partie de « Qui-est-ce ? » géant. Là encore, ils auraient sûrement besoin de l'aide des autres joueurs de deuxième année de Seirin.

Faire cette liste les avait bien occupés. Mitobe resta à trainer chez Koganei comme à son habitude, sauf que cette fois-ci leur sujet de discussion était encore et toujours le même. L'impatience et la hâte d'être déjà lundi les avaient gagnés, et Mitobe rentra chez lui encore troublé de cette aventure inattendue. Il avait pris la liste avec la lettre, et relu cette dernière de nombreuses fois au cours de la soirée. C'était tellement surprenant qu'il avait du mal à y croire. Cette mystérieuse fille qui avait su le remarquer malgré son extrême discrétion, et à qui il avait réussi à plaire sans rien faire, devait être incroyable. Le soir venu, allongé dans son lit sans pouvoir trouver le sommeil, Mitobe se faisait des films et dans son esprit bien trop joyeux, il s'imaginait reconnaître sa mystérieuse admiratrice d'un coup d'œil, et, après un long regard passionné, il tomberait sous le charme et ils vivraient heureux pour toujours. En gros. Après avoir déroulé plusieurs versions du même film dans sa tête, il fini enfin par s'endormir.

Son optimisme à toute épreuve ayant pris le dessus sur l'appréhension, c'est le cœur rempli d'espoir et la liste dans sa poche avec la lettre qu'il se rendit au lycée le lundi matin, après un dimanche passer à rêvasser et à échanger des messages avec Koganei, qui avait l'air aussi excité que lui à l'idée de mener une enquête. Comme à leur habitude, ils se retrouvèrent sur le chemin et firent une petite danse stupide de la joie à l'idée que l'Action et l'Aventure avaient fait irruption dans leurs vies et que quoiqu'il se passe, ils allaient sûrement bien s'amuser. La famille des chats qui les avaient mis en retard la dernière fois était toujours là, et ils perdirent encore du temps à jouer avec eux ; ce n'était pas comme ça qu'ils allaient pouvoir surveiller les filles sur le chemin du lycée…

Après une marche rapide, pour rattraper le temps perdu, ils arrivèrent au lycée juste à temps pour le début des cours pas le temps pour eux de commencer leur travail d'investigation à leur grand regret. Échangeant des regards de frustration, les deux amis durent attendre l'heure de la pause, le stress devenant de plus en plus présent chez Mitobe, qui gribouillait dans la marge de son cahier pour s'occuper l'esprit.

Enfin, la sonnerie retentit.

Faisant craquer ses jointures, et regrettant de ne pas avoir de lunettes de soleil à poser sur son nez, Koganei sortit dans le couloir, bras tendu et doigt pointé vers une direction totalement aléatoire, en claironnant un bien trop joyeux « En route ! », suivit d'un Mitobe un peu mal à l'aise, observant les alentours d'un air vaguement détaché qui ne convainquait à vrai dire personne.

Leur enquête débutait, et cela promettait d'être chaud.


	2. Que tes yeux, de tous les yeux

Tout d'abord, ils firent un détour vers les casiers afin de voir si une nouvelle lettre n'y avait pas été glissée. Ils furent ravis de découvrir une nouvelle enveloppe rose, dégageant la même odeur fruitée que la précédente. Koganei agrippa le bras de Mitobe, d'excitation sûrement, tandis que ce dernier ouvrait fébrilement le courrier, et que les même pétales de roses que la dernière fois s'en échappaient et s'éparpillaient à leurs pieds. Mitobe pencha la lettre vers son ami, qui était collé à son épaule, pour qu'il puisse lire en même temps que lui.

«Mitobe-kun *cœur*

Peut-être que tu as eu peur à cause de ma précédente lettre ; j'espère vraiment que non, je ne veux pas t'effrayer. En tout cas moi j'ai pensé à toi tout le week-end ! Normalement, je ne suis pas ce genre de fille, qui envoie des lettres, mais tu es si incroyable que je n'arrive pas à me retenir... Indiques moi si tu souhaite entamer une correspondance, donnes moi un signe, laisses des indices, si tu souhaites que nous fassions connaissance !

Sincèrement, je suis totalement subjuguée par ta présence, et je prie chaque jour pour que tu me voies, pour que nos regards se croisent... 3»

Mitobe et Koganei échangèrent un long regard et décidèrent d'un commun d'accord d'en discuter avec les autres membres de l'équipe de basket durant la pause déjeuner, afin qu'ils les aident à découvrir l'identité de la mystérieuse admiratrice. Puis, la sonnerie annonçant la fin de la pause se faisant entendre, ils retournèrent en cours, non sans que Mitobe n'enfouisse le courrier parfumé dans sa poche, heureux d'avoir reçu cette seconde lettre.

...

«Heiiin ? T'as vraiment reçu deux lettres d'amour ?!

\- C'est génial, on se croirait dans un shôjo manga !

\- La classe, et c'est même pas la Saint-Valentin...

\- Et alors, qu'est-ce qu'elles disent ces lettres ?»

L'ensemble de l'équipe était rassemblée sur le toit pour déjeuner et entourait Mitobe, qui avait sorti les deux preuves à conviction de son sac et les faisait tourner. Le groupe s'étant un peu isolés du reste des élèves en train de déjeuner, Teppei put les lire à haute voix, tandis que Mitobe rougissait progressivement en entendant les déclarations ; même si il les connaissait par coeur, surtout la première, pour les avoir massivement lues, cela faisait bizarre d'entendre quelqu'un les lire, surtout avec une voix aussi masculine que celle de Teppei. Écouter ce dernier déclamer d'un ton particulièrement empreint de passion «Tout ton corps est taillé pour le basket et pour bien d'autres sports j'espère...» fit ressentir un drôle de frisson à Mitobe, qui du coup avait maintenant du mal à imaginer son admiratrice sous d'autres traits que ceux du joueur. Troublant. Une fois la lecture terminée, chacun voulu donner son avis et émettre des idées sur la meilleure façon de découvrir qui était la lycéenne amoureuse. Riko promis de demander à ses amies, discrètement bien sûr, si elles savaient quelque chose ; Hûyga et Izuki choisirent de dresser la liste des filles de leurs classes – même Kuroko et Kagami, qui semblaient étrangement amusés par la situation, choisirent de l'aider, sans toutefois indiquer de quelle façon ils pensaient procéder. Mitobe leur montra donc la liste d'indices qu'il avait écrite avec Koganei.

«Dis donc, t'as vraiment tout analysé, observa le capitaine de l'équipe

\- Tu tiens vraiment à savoir qui c'est ! C'est mignon !» ajouta la coach, ce qui eut pour effet de plonger un peu plus Mitobe dans l'observation détaillée de son déjeuner, puisqu'il était assez gêné qu'autant de monde soit maintenant au courant. Fort heureusement, personne n'avait l'air de vouloir se moquer de lui. Une étrange excitation s'était emparée des joueurs ; Mitobe deviendrait-il le deuxième joueur après Tsuchida à avoir une copine ? Il cru voir une lueur de jalousie traverser le regard des autres garçons lorsque Riko émit cette idée.

Après lui avoir assuré leur discrétion, ses amis, qui avaient l'air aussi curieux que Koganei et lui, commencèrent à ébaucher des hypothèses : était-ce cette fille de la classe d'Izuki aux longs cheveux châtains et aux lunettes rondes ? Ou cette fille de la classe de Hûyga avec la frange et les cheveux coupés au carré, qui souriait tout le temps? Ou encore cette petite brune timide de leur classe ? Allaient-ils devoir faire des roulements pour surveiller la casier de Mitobe, au risque de passer pour des élèves particulièrement louches ? Et, le plus important, Mitobe allait-il accepter la proposition de l'admiratrice d'entreprendre une relation épistolaire, et si oui, comment lui indiquer discrètement ?

Mitobe n'hésita pas longtemps ; la curiosité était trop forte de connaitre l'identité de cette fille, et cela lui faisait vraiment plaisir que quelqu'un s'intéresse à lui, alors il n'allait pas faire le difficile. En tout cas pas pour le moment.

Il choisit la solution qui lui semblait la plus simple : il afficha un petit mot à l'intérieur de son casier disant «D'accord». Simple et efficace, pas besoin de beaucoup de mots ; il avait même un instant hésité à simplement mettre un smiley souriant, mais il avait peur que son admiratrice ne comprenne pas. Non pas qu'il la pense stupide, mais elle risquait de penser qu'il décorait son casier avec des dessins tel un enfant de primaire. Toute la journée, il attendit impatiemment une réponse, allant vérifier dès qu'il avait un moment de libre si le petit mot avait été enlevé et remplacé par une réponse, sous le regard amusé de Koganei, qui finit malgré tout par lui faire remarquer qu'il devrait être un peu plus patient et que son admiratrice l'observait, elle risquait de prendre peur devant tant d'empressement... Ou au contraire être totalement sous le charme, après réflexion de la part des deux joueurs, qui repensaient aux déclarations enflammées contenues dans les lettres. À la fin de la journée, après leur entrainement de basket, Mitobe eu la surprise de trouver une seconde enveloppe, toujours aussi rose et parfumée, dans son casier de sport. Il s'empressa de la montrer à Koganei, qui haussa les sourcils.

«Elle répond super vite ! Elle a pas de vie, ou quoi ?»

En entendant cela, Izuki se dépêcha d'enfiler son t-shirt avant de les rejoindre, prêt à faire une blague sur ce qu'il y aurait d'écrit dans la lettre. Le reste des joueurs qui n'étaient pas encore partis se massèrent, comme à la pause de midi, autour du joueur silencieux qui se sentit vaguement mal à l'aise d'être aussi entouré. Lorsqu'ils lurent la première phrase, «Je suis si heureuse que tu ai répondu *cœur*», la plupart se rendirent compte que ce qui suivait risquait d'être privé, et se reculèrent, sauf Koganei et Izuki qui attendaient avec impatience que Mitobe déplie le reste de la lettre, prêt à commenter et faire des blagues. Quelques longues minutes plus tard, les deux joueurs avaient compris le besoin d'intimité de leur ami, qui du même coup se sentit vaguement coupable de ne pas les tenir au courant du contenu ; il leur avait demandé leur aide et ne les laissaient pas lire mais il avait peur d'avance de ce que son admiratrice pouvait avoir écrit. Et il ne sentait pas prêt à entendre l'un d'eux lire encore une phrase à connotation sexuelle à voix haute.

Après avoir finalement décidé d'attendre d'être chez lui pour pouvoir se plonger dans son courrier secret, il rentrant comme à son habitude avec son meilleur ami, après avoir promis aux autres membres de l'équipe de leur donner tous les éléments permettant de savoir qui était son admiratrice. Une fois dans sa chambre, il sortit avec impatience l'enveloppe de son sac, et, allongé sur son lit, découvrit enfin son contenu.

«Je suis si heureuse que tu ai répondu ! Lovelove

Cela me fait plaisir que tu veuille bien que nous fassions connaissance ! Mais j'aimerai que nous ne nous rencontrions pas tout de suite, je préfère que l'on discute via d'autres moyens de communication... Je préfère rester discrète et j'ose espérer que tu finira par me remarquer au lycée 3»

Suivait le numéro de téléphone de l'admiratrice qui terminait la lettre, avec un petit message l'invitant à lui envoyer un petit message. À ce moment, le cœur de Mitobe rata un battement. Pour la première fois, une fille qui n'était ni sa soeur ni Riko lui donnait son numéro, dans un but assez explicite. Les doigts tremblants, il hésita très longtemps sur le nom sous lequel entrer ledit numéro, et opta finalement pour « :) », un smiley simple, efficace et assez discret pour que personne ne fouillant son téléphone, si jamais quelqu'un avait l'envie soudaine de le faire, ne se rende compte immédiatement qu'il était associé à une fille. Il en profita pour envoyer un message rapide à Koganei, faisant le compte-rendu de la lettre et ajoutant qu'il ne savait pas si il devait envoyer un message ou non. Voyant que ce dernier ne répondait pas, il fit ses devoirs et ses tâches ménagères, avec quelques difficultés à se concentrer à cause de ces changements dans sa vie dernièrement. Étant également habitué à ce que Koganei soit là pour le conseiller et parler pour lui, Mitobe se sentait étrangement démuni lorsque son ami n'était pas là. Lorsque ce dernier finit par lui répondre, en lui demandant si il comptait envoyer un message à son admiratrice, il en profita pour lui demander conseil. Se rendant compte que ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait vraiment de compétences en matière de filles, Mitobe se résolu à demander de l'aide à Tsuchida le lendemain, si il osait. En attendant, il se dit qu'il allait patienter un peu avant d'envoyer un message à la mystérieuse admiratrice.

...

«Tiens, j'ai trouvé le trombinoscope des filles de deuxième année. Hûyga tendit fièrement une liasse de documents alors qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés pour déjeuner.

\- On va pouvoir faire un «Qui est-ce» géant, comme prévu ! dit Koganei en battant joyeusement des mains.

\- Vous êtes beaucoup trop motivés...»

Kagami observait les joueurs de deuxième année qui avaient amenés les papiers avec les noms et photos des filles, et qui raturaient celles dont ils savaient qu'elles avaient déjà quelqu'un, partant du principe qu'une fille déjà en couple n'enverrai pas ce genre de lettres. Malheureusement pour eux, il restait encore pas mal de noms sur la liste, puisqu'ils ne connaissaient que très peu d'individus de sexe féminin et qu'il y avait assez peu de couples qui s'affichaient au lycée. Même si ils avaient écarté les filles de la classe de Mitobe et Koganei pour réduire les recherches, cela en faisait encore une quarantaine à vérifier – le lycée était quand même assez petit, donc cela ne se comptait heureusement pas en centaines de filles – mais ils ne pouvaient décemment pas sentir toutes les filles passant dans les couloirs ou les surveiller pour voir si elles regardaient Mitobe. Quoique...

«Et finalement, tu va lui envoyer un message ou pas ?» demanda Izuki au joueur silencieux, qui observait les photos des différentes candidates, tel un candidat d'une excellente télé-réalité choisissant ses filles préférées ; il essayait de ne pas trop avoir de préférences, pour éviter d'être déçu, mais il devait bien avouer que certaines lui plaisaient plus que d'autres.

...

Jeudi. Cela faisait maintenant deux jours qu'il envoyait des messages à sa mystérieuse inconnue, guettant ses réponses et passant beaucoup de temps sur son téléphone durant les pauses et dès qu'il sortait des cours pour rentrer chez lui. Mitobe s'était pris de passion pour ces échanges, trop heureux que quelqu'un semble s'intéresser à lui et à sa vie banale. Les recherches pour découvrir l'identité de l'inconnue continuaient, même si Koganei et les autres joueurs semblaient plus intéressés que Mitobe par l'enquête, puisque ce dernier était souvent occupé à envoyer des sms ; ils avaient réussir à réduire le champ des possibles à une dizaine de filles qui passaient la grande majorité des pauses sur leur téléphone, et, après des questionnements discrets de Riko, qui semblaient intéressés par les joueurs de basket (elle n'avait pas réussi à savoir lequel exactement), mais ils hésitaient encore à passer près d'elles pour sentir leur parfum, surtout que l'admiratrice pouvait posséder plusieurs parfums, justement pour ne pas être découverte – ils poussaient le vice jusqu'à faire beaucoup trop d'hypothèses. La seule solution était de passer dans le couloir en compagnie du joueur silencieux et d'observer les réactions des différentes personnes soupçonnées d'être LA fille.

Mitobe, de son côté, en avait appris un peu plus sur sa correspondante : elle avait deux sœurs, elle était bien en deuxième année et elle avait effectivement repéré le joueur dès la première année, lors d'un match de basket. Elle lui avoua avoir été époustouflée par sa grande taille et son air calme ; sur ce point Mitobe se sentait vaguement gêné devant tant de ce qu'il pensait être des compliments et ne savais pas vraiment quoi répondre. Il répondait déjà assez timidement aux autres messages, mais dans ces cas là, il savait encore moins quoi faire, surtout que, ne sachant rien du physique de son admiratrice, il était incapable de lui retourner les compliments et il n'osait pas insister pour la rencontrer de peur qu'elle refuse. En plus de cela, il était presque aussi bavard par message que dans la vraie vie ; autrement dit, il se contentait souvent de répondre des simple visages plus ou moins souriants aux nombreux sms envoyés par sa fan, qui avait l'air assez prompte à parler des heures sans s'arrêter, lui racontant par le menu ses loisirs, sa vie familiale, ses occupations et le harcelant également de questions sur sa vie, auquel il répondait de façon assez succincte.

En sortant des cours, il partit comme à son habitude avec Koganei, qui lui annonça fièrement qu'avec les autres joueurs, ils avaient réussit à réduire la liste des filles à 10, et qu'ils pourraient dès demain mettre leur plan à exécution pour ENFIN savoir qui était cette maudite fille et mettre fin au suspens presque insoutenable qui le occupaient depuis plusieurs jours. Mitobe sentit le stress le gagner à cette idée mais accepta malgré tout ; il avait hâte de mettre enfin un visage, un nom, et une voix autre que celle de Teppei, sur la fille dont il connaissait maintenant presque toute la vie. Si c'était bel et bien une fille. Il fut soudain pris d'un énorme doute. Cela dû se voir sur son visage, car Koganei s'arrêta à côté de lui pour tenter de le rassurer comme il pouvait, mais même lui n'avait aucune certitude. Ils verraient bien demain, et de toute façon ils ne pouvaient rien y faire.

Tel Kagami avant un match, Mitobe ne dormit presque pas de la nuit, échafaudant mille hypothèses et scénarios, à la fois trop excité et anxieux pour fermer les yeux.

Vendredi matin. Il allait enfin découvrir l'identité de sa mystérieuse admiratrice.


	3. sont les plus bleus

Prêt à enfin découvrir l'identité de son admiratrice, Mitobe se dirigea d'un pas assuré, dans une tentative d'avoir l'air confiant et sûr de lui, au cas où LA fameuse fille était occupée à le regarder passer dans le couloir, vers son casier pour y déposer ses chaussures. Concentré sur sa tâche (c'est à dire avoir l'air cool), il ne fit pas attention à Koganei, qui était arrivé un peu en retard, et qui surgit au niveau de son épaule droite, tel un diable sortant de sa boîte.

«BOUM BÉBÉ ! Aujourd'hui est un grand jour !»

De surprise, Mitobe émit un léger hoquet et se recula d'un pas, laissant tomber l'une de ses baskets et heurtant au passage Izuki qui venait d'arriver tout aussi silencieusement derrière lui. Ce dernier lui tapota l'épaule en souriant bien trop largement.

«Alors, Mitobe, impatient ?»

Pourquoi diable tout le monde avait-il décidé de parler aussi fort aujourd'hui ? Sa mystérieuse admiratrice allait découvrir leur plan machiavélique et tout serait ruiné... Malgré tout, il hocha la tête en souriant, jeta sa basket dans son casier, puis Koganei lui montra les photos des filles qui leur semblaient pouvoir correspondre. Ils s'étaient rassemblés tous les trois en une tentative de cercle, pour que personne ne voit ce qu'ils faisaient, même si cela leur donnait l'air particulièrement louche des vendeurs de drogue. Dès qu'ils verraient une des filles listées, Mitobe devait la regarder dans les yeux et observer sa réaction ; Izuki et Koganei ne doutaient pas un instant du génie de leur plan savamment orchestré. Ils partirent ainsi en direction de l'étage des deuxièmes années, Mitobe stressant de plus en plus, sentant la sueur couler dans son dos, jetant des regards paniqués de droite à gauche. Il n'avait jamais fait ça, fixer les gens dans les yeux. Déjà parce que c'était mal élevé, et ensuite parce qu'il était malgré tout assez timide. Voyant leur ami plus prêt à s'enfuir en courant qu'à charmer grâce à son regard de braise, les deux joueurs tentèrent, avec beaucoup de tact, de le calmer.

«C'est sûr qu'en te comportant comme un taré, tu va réussir à la séduire... attaqua Koganei.

\- Tout le monde sait que les filles adorent les garçons au regard fou de bête traquée et aux auréoles de transpiration sur leur t-shirt.» Izuki accompagna sa déclaration d'un pouce levé en direction de Mitobe, qui tenta de reprendre contenance. Il tenta de leur faire comprendre que, étant particulièrement poli, il n'avait pas pour habitude de regarder fixement les gens passant dans le couloir (ce qui expliquait sans doute le fait qu'aucune fille ne se soit vraiment intéressé à lui, et inversement).

La première fille qu'ils croisèrent n'eut pas l'air d'apprécier le regard insistant des trois joueurs sur elle, puisqu'elle leur jeta un regard noir, les prenant sans doute pour ces garçons dont les hormones les poussaient à mater outrageusement les représentants du sexe féminin, et tourna les talons. La deuxième et la troisième ne réagirent même pas aux œillades plus ou moins bien réalisées de Mitobe, qui avait plus l'air d'avoir mal aux yeux que de tenter d'être charmeur, du fait de son criant manque d'expérience dans le domaine de la séduction. La quatrième fille de leur liste les ignora purement et simplement, alors que la cinquième se contenta de leur sourire, plus sûrement par politesse que par réel intérêt envers les joueurs. Voyant le visage désabusé de ses amis, Mitobe décida de continuer ses recherches à la pause du matin, puisqu'il était de toute façon l'heure d'aller en cours.

Pourtant, alors qu'avec Koganei, ils saluaient Izuki qui partait dans sa salle de classe, Mitobe sentit un regard insistant sur lui ; se retournant il vit une fille, de la taille de Riko à peu près, avec de longs cheveux châtains attachés en chignon et des yeux noirs, tellement foncés qu'il ne distinguait pas la pupille de l'iris, qui avait les yeux fixés sur lui. Se rendant compte qu'il l'avait vue, elle écarquilla les yeux et rougit, avant de lui sourire et de lui faire un petit signe de la main ; après quoi elle fit demi-tour et parti en direction de sa classe. Koganei l'avait également remarqué ; regardant leur liste, il vit que cette fille était la numéro sept, Megumi Ozaki, et donna un léger coup de coude à son ami, qui était resté planté dans le couloir, assez impressionné par ce petit signe de main audacieux. Cette fille était fort jolie. Il échangea un regard avec Koganei, qui avait l'air d'être du même avis, puisqu'il laissa échapper un léger sifflement admiratif, extrêmement peu discret puisque qu'un écho l'accompagna dans le couloir.

La matinée de cours paru particulièrement longue à Mitobe, qui piaffait d'impatience sur sa chaise tel un étalon sauvage, sous le regard amusé de Koganei. Dès que la sonnerie retentit, il bondit avec grâce par dessus sa table, suivi de près par son ami médusé de le voir faire des sauts digne d'un cabri (pas littéralement, mais dans l'esprit de Koganei, la démarche joyeusement chaloupée de Mitobe en était la parfaite représentation) dans le couloir, et fila voir Izuki, Hûyga et Teppei, qui étaient en train de discuter, pour leur annoncer qu'ils avaient trouvé qui était la fille. Ces derniers poussèrent des cris de joie totalement disproportionnés qui leur valurent les regards curieux des autres élèves, et demandèrent à Mitobe ce qu'il allait faire maintenant. Ce dernier se calma aussitôt. Il n'avait pas songé à ça. C'était bien beau de connaitre son identité, il allait bien falloir qu'il aille la voir. À cette pensée, il commença à se poser, comme à son habitude, mille questions : devait-il lui envoyer un message d'abord ? Devait-il aller la chercher devant sa salle de classe ? Aller la voir durant le déjeuner ? Pendant ce temps, Koganei avait sorti la liste et montrait la photo de la fille aux autres, qui furent d'accord pour dire qu'elle n'était pas vilaine du tout ; Mitobe ne sut pas si ils disaient ça pour lui faire plaisir ou si ils le pensaient vraiment, mais comme après tout ce n'était pas eux qui avaient été harponnés par cette fille, cela n'avait pas grand intérêt de s'interroger là dessus. Finalement, il n'eut pas à choisir ; lorsque le regard de tous ses amis se fixèrent sur le même point, il devina qu'elle se tenait derrière lui. Tel un film d'horreur de série B, il se retourna très lentement, prêt à s'enfuir au moindre geste brusque.

Samedi après-midi.

Elle l'avait invité à aller se balader dans un petit parc près de chez elle. Depuis leur rencontre au lycée, ils avaient continué de s'envoyer des messages aussi régulièrement, si ce n'est plus, qu'auparavant. Arrivé un peu en avance, Mitobe s'assit sur un jeu pour enfant, une licorne violette montée sur ressort. Bien sûr, à cause de sa taille, il avait pratiquement les genoux dans le menton et l'air particulièrement peu à l'aise ainsi installé, puisqu'il parvenait à peine à faire bouger le jouet. Lorsque Megumi arriva, elle rit un moment en le voyant ainsi assis. Gêné, il se releva, se tapant au passage violemment le genou dans le jouet mais tentant de garder sa dignité, et ils commencèrent à se balader, elle parlant bien évidemment plus que lui, qui hochait la tête à intervalles réguliers et souriait un peu niaisement. Cette fille était trop adorable. Il n'en revenait toujours pas de ce qui était en train de se passer ; il ne parvenait pas à comprendre pourquoi, et comment, Megumi, cette fille joyeuse et bavarde, s'intéressait à lui, incapable de tenir une conversation et trop calme, trop discret. En plus de cela, elle ne parvenait pas à comprendre ce qu'il arrivait d'habitude à communiquer à Koganei et aux autres membres de l'équipe ; sans doute était-ce de sa faute à lui, le stress devait l'empêcher d'être clair. Il avait dû se munir d'un petit calepin et d'un stylo, et même là, il se contentait d'écrire des courtes réponses, par timidité. Megumi lui avait assuré trouver ça mignon, et elle lui posait de nombreuses questions sur sa vie, ses loisirs, etc. Elle allait finir par en savoir plus que Koganei sur lui, à ce rythme là.

En y pensant, Mitobe se rendit compte que cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'il n'avait pas envoyé de messages à son ami. Il sentit la culpabilité venir à lui. Pourtant, il oublia bien vite cette préoccupation quand il sentit la main de Megumi se glisser dans la sienne. Par réflexe, il failli s'écarter d'elle, mais il se repris. La sensation était pas mal – bon c'était qu'une main, pas la peine de s'emballer, ce n'était pas non plus le truc le plus génial du monde. Il serra ses doigts atour de ceux de Megumi, qui gloussa joyeusement tandis qu'ils continuaient leur balade. Il n'aimait pas trop le principe de se tenir la main ; en été les mains collent et sont moites, mais ça avait l'air de faire plaisir à son admiratrice alors il fit un effort et pria pour ne pas trop transpirer de la paume. Après tout, cela le touchait qu'elle s'intéresse à ce point à lui. Après s'être promenés dans le parc, ils s'assirent sur un charmant petit banc vert près des jeux pour enfants et continuèrent de discuter pendant que Megumi caressait avec beaucoup trop d'entrain les mains de Mitobe, le complimentant sur la douceur de sa peau et la longueur de ses doigts, même si cette dernière remarque mit le joueur un peu mal à l'aise. Même si cet avalanche de compliments lui faisait plaisir, il dû pourtant rentrer chez lui à 17h ; il avait encore des tâches ménagères à faire et le diner à préparer. Par galanterie, il raccompagna Megumi jusque chez elle, c'est à dire à trois pas du parc. Il rentra chez lui, tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il se trompa plusieurs fois de chemin. Tout cela se passait vraiment vite ; en quelques jours sa vie a été chamboulée par cette fille. Pourtant, il appréciait qu'elle s'intéresse à lui, mais il avait du mal à savoir ce qu'il ressentait exactement. Il choisit de voir ce qu'il allait arriver avant de prendre une décision ; après tout, c'était l'occasion parfaite pour découvrir de nouveaux horizons et avoir à son tour des trucs à raconter lors des soirées entre les joueurs de Seirin... Il sourit à cette idée.

Mardi soir, il raccompagna Megumi chez elle, comme il l'avait déjà fait samedi et lundi soir. Comme les jours précédents, elle parla beaucoup et son corps heurta bien souvent celui du joueur tandis que ses doigts effleuraient la main de Mitobe. De son côté, il prenait bien peu d'initiatives, à la fois par timidité et aussi parce qu'il ne savait pas vraiment comment se comporter. Arrivés devant chez elle, son admiratrice monta sur la petite marche menant à l'entrée de sa maison et se retourna vers lui, les yeux brillants.

«Bon, voilà... On est arrivés chez moi...»

Elle n'ajouta rien de plus et resta dans l'encadrement de la porte à attendre. Mitobe en resta interdit. Ce long silence qui durait n'augurait rien de bon ; elle devait s'attendre à ce qu'il l'embrasse, non ? Les signaux, pour ce qu'il en savait, étaient là : elle le regardait fixement dans les yeux, elle s'était légèrement penchée vers lui, elle avait l'air d'attendre quelque chose, la bouche légèrement entrouverte et les mains soigneusement croisées sur son ventre. Sa bouche soudainement privée de salive, Mitobe pris son courage à deux mains, fit lentement un petit pas en avant et se pencha à son tour vers elle – il s'était vraiment attendu à ce que soit elle qui prenne les devant, vu la façon dont elle l'avait ouvertement dragué, à travers ses lettres, ses messages, son comportement... Mais dommage pour lui, il devait prendre les devants sinon la situation risquait de devenir gênante. Il saisit délicatement le visage de Megumi entre ses mains, sentit la douceur de ses joues, plongea son regard dans ses yeux sombres et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

C'était... plutôt sympa. Mais pas transcendant non plus. Agréable mais pas foufou. Quelle déception, songea Mitobe, qui s'était attendu à un déferlement d'émotions, comme il pouvait le lire dans les livres ou comme les films pouvaient le laisser penser. Cela devait sans doute être dû à son manque d'expérience, tenta-t-il de se convaincre en écartant son visage de celui de Megumi, qui ne sembla pas être de son avis et qui lui saisi à son tour le visage en posant une main sur sa nuque et l'autre sur sa joue. Ils s'embrassèrent ainsi plusieurs secondes, avant que Megumi ne se recule en souriant, avant de rentrer chez elle sur un dernier baiser sur la joue et un petit signe de main sibyllin. Mitobe resta quelques instants au pied de la porte avant de tourner les talons, assez stupéfait de la tournure prise par les évènements. «Quelle rapidité, songea t-il, mais c'est plutôt cool... Bientôt je pourrai échanger des conseils relationnels avec Tsuchida !»

Jeudi.

Refermant son casier après s'être changé pour l'entrainement, Koganei se tourna vers Mitobe, qui était encore occupé à envoyer un message au lieu de se changer.

«Encore sur ton téléphone ? Tu ne t'intéresse à plus rien d'autre ! Le midi, tu manges avec elle. À chaque pause, tu files la voir. Le matin et le soir, je ne vais même plus avec toi au lycée.»

Mitobe se rendait bien compte que son ami avait raison, qu'il avait complètement délaissé les autres membres de l'équipe et qu'il n'allait ni ne revenait plus du lycée avec Koganei, puisqu'il faisait un détour pour aller chercher et ramener Megumi chez elle à chaque fois, mais il ne répondit rien, se contentant de se changer. Koganei, voyant son manque de réaction, se sentit vaguement découragé, mais il fit une dernière tentative tandis qu'il laçait ses chaussures pour partir.

«Il y a quelques jours, tu passais ton temps à me parler de cette fille, et maintenant plus aucune nouvelle de ta part...»

Sur ces mots, il soupira en voyant que Mitobe ignorait son regard, et partit, assez énervé, ce qui choqua pas mal les autres joueurs ayant assisté à la scène, dont Hûyga et Izuki, qui échangèrent un regard. C'était particulièrement inhabituel de voir Koganei de mauvaise humeur. Le joueur rentra chez lui en ruminant ses pensées. À cause de cette fille, son ami avait changé ; si au début, cela l'amusait d'aider le joueur muet à découvrir l'identité de cette admiratrice qui écrivait des lettres aussi étranges, il s'était vite rendu compte que Mitobe avait pris cette déclaration trop au sérieux. Sans doute parce que, comme lui, il n'avait vraiment eu de copine et qu'il s'était un peu emballé face aux multiples compliments dont elle l'abreuvait toute la journée. Enfin arrivé chez lui, Koganei se contenta de rouler sur son lit en grognant contre son ami, tandis que ce dernier retrouvait Megumi dans un café, où elle l'attendait déjà en sirotant une boisson fraîche. Voyant son air encore plus renfermé que d'habitude, elle s'arrêta un instant de parler pour lui demander ce qui n'allait pas ; il tenta de lui expliquer. Au bout de plusieurs minutes de mimes, Mitobe abandonna, sorti son carnet et écrit quelques phrases résumant son problème. Megumi leva ses grands yeux vers lui, aspirant d'un air innocent sa boisson par la paille rose dépassant du verre.

« Il est sans doute jaloux ?» Elle tendit sa main sous la table et la posa sur le genou de Mitobe, qui eu un léger sursaut. À la fois parce qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ça, et également parce que sa main était glacée après avoir tenu son verre. Il choisit pourtant de la laisser faire, pour peu qu'elle ne la remonte pas trop. Ils risquaient d'être vus après tout, songea Mitobe avec un regard inquiet aux alentours. Heureusement pour eux, le café était presque vide et la serveuse plus occupée à envoyer des sms qu'a les servir. Il se reconcentra sur Megumi, qui, voyant qu'il ne réagissait pas, continua. «Après tout, il n'a pas de copine lui, dit t-elle en souriant. Il t'en veux sûrement de passer du temps avec moi, c'est vraiment un comportement enfantin...»

Mitobe haussa les épaules. Il en voulait un peu à Megumi de dire ça sur son meilleur ami ; mais il devait bien avouer qu'il ne savait pas le fond de la pensée de Koganei puisque que cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'ils ne voyaient presque plus. Par sa faute. Mitobe se sentit subitement très nul et écourta son rendez-vous pour rentrer chez lui.

Vendredi matin.

La place de Koganei était vide ce matin ; Mitobe était encore venu avec Megumi et ne savait donc pas pourquoi il n'était pas là : retard, maladie, accident... Il imagina tous les scénarios possibles, son inquiétude grandissant au fur et à mesure de la journée. Avec son ami absent, Mitobe se sentait encore plus coupable de ne pas avoir réagi le jour précédent. Quoiqu'en dise Megumi, c'était son meilleur ami et il se devait de s'excuser de son comportement ; il s'était bien rendu compte qu'il l'avait totalement délaissé. Au lieu de lui envoyer un message, il décida de passer chez lui pour lui prouver qu'il était encore capable de passer du temps avec lui ; il avait également récupéré les devoirs à faire durant l'été et il s'inquiétait de l'absence de Koganei. En sortant du lycée, il croisa Izuki, qui discutait avec un groupe de personnes de sa classe. Mitobe lui enviait sa capacité à se faire facilement des amis, malgré ses jeux de mots jugés injustement mauvais par la majorité des personnes – pour sa part, le joueur silencieux les trouvait particulièrement hilarants. Il lui fit un petit signe de la main, et fut surpris de voir Izuki venir à sa rencontre. Ils décidèrent finalement d'aller rendre visite à Koganei ensemble.


End file.
